Un nuevo comienzo Una vieja Historia
by ArcKade
Summary: Crystal es una chica que llega a Japón a iniciar una nueva vida después de haber perdido a su madre. AL llegar conoce a personas interesantes y se ve envuelta en aventuras llenas de lágrimas, risas, enredos amorosos y...viajes en el tiempo!


**Pues que les digo? Aqui resubiendo la historia pero voy a cambiar unas cosas y a corregir otras. Como ya se como termina la historia de InuYasha, quiero que mi personaje Criss, pueda encajar bien en la linea de tiempo sin alterar mucho la historia de Rumiko. Ah si! para aquellos que no la leyeron antes, pues espero que ahora si puedan leerla y les guste! InuYasha y demás personajes, son propiedad de Rumico Takahashi, pero Criss es mi OC. Si no les gusta la historia, acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas, pero por favor no vayan a ser crueles, porque por si no lo notaron, no soy una escritora de profesión. DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO... UNA VIEJA HISTORIA...**

**_CAPITULO 1_**: _La llegada de una extraña_.

Debí de haber leído la carta…unas mil veces. Entre en shock desde la primera vez, pero la releí para cerciorarme que mis ojos no jugaban conmigo.

_Te mudarás a Japón para que pueda encargarme de ti como es debido. La casa se encuentra en Kururugui. Todo estará a tú disposición pero bajo mis ordenes. Empiezas la escuela el próximo lunes. Por asuntos de trabajo no podré ir a verte hasta el fin de semana, así que compórtate. No quiero llamadas de los profesores o de la dirección, informándome que de nuevo intentaste llamar mi atención en tu forma muy particular de hacerlo._

-¿Encargarte como es debido?- Argüí mientras arrugaba con mis manos aquél papel que me indicaba mi fatídico destino. -¿Cuándo has hecho lo que es debido? Es más padre ¿Cuándo te has encargado de mi?-Contemple la ventanilla del avión mientras me dirigía a lo que sería mi futuro hogar. Un cambio de vida demasiado drástico para una muchachita de 16 años como yo.  
Tiré la carta al suelo como otro pedazo más de mi miserable vida, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Estaba muy ocupada viendo las nubes y soltando una lagrima que recorrió mi mejilla.  
El muchacho sentado a mi lado se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se agacho para recogerla y entregármela de nuevo.

-Se te cayó esto.- Me la ofreció amablemente.

-No se me cayó, la tiré.- le contradije sin aceptar su gesto.

-Oh! Ya veo. Entonces si la tiraste quiere decir que ya no vas a quererla ¿cierto?- dijo mientras trataba de extender la hoja de papel con mucho cuidado para que ésta no se rompiera y pudiera leer su contenido.

Volteé a verle y me percaté que tenía mi carta maltratada entre sus manos mientras la leía como si fuera cualquier libro de biblioteca. Se la arrebaté inmediatamente, molesta por su insolencia.

-Pero cómo te atreves? Es privada esta carta.- grité haciéndome notar en toda la parte turística del avión.

-Pero me acabas de decir que la tiraste, por lo que concluí que ya no la querías.- sonrió travieso.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a leerla.- regresé la mirada a la ventanilla.

Un cómodo silencio nos envolvió de nuevo para dejarme a solas con mis pensamiento; un silencio que por desgracia no duró el tiempo que hubiera deseado.

-Japón ¿eh?- inquirió sonriente.

-Si…-respondí en voz baja

-Así que los dos vamos al mismo lugar ¿nee?- Coloco sus manos tras su cuello, recargándose cómodamente en el asiento. –Me da gusto saber que no soy el único condenado.-

Volteé a mirarle, curiosa de sus palabras. ¿Condenado? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Si, yo me consideraba presa por haber cometido el pecado de haber nacido en el regazo de una familia tan disfuncional como la mía. Culpable de haber tenido una madre tan dulce e inocente como para enamorarse de un tirano como mi padre, que la abandonó por la primera cara bonita que le sonrió; y tan débil que se dejó morir por una enfermedad llena de tristeza, dolor y soledad que médicamente era conocida como cáncer. Pero… ¿él condenado? Y sin embargo mostraba una expresión de serenidad al decirlo.

En instantes, mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y colorarse. No me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que era el joven que llevaba ya varias horas sentado a mi lado. Su camisa de algodón blanca, de cuello sport, le iba muy bien junto con sus pantalones de mezclilla. La pañoleta que llevaba amarrada en la frente, le daba volumen a su hermoso cabello castaño que parecía miles de hilos de seda cayendo delicadamente, cubriendo sus ojos.

_No está mal…_Sonreí traviesa. Quería cuestionar la razón de su argumento…o tal vez quería seguir escuchando su voz.

-Y tú por qué consideras este viaje una condena?- interrogué mostrando mi interés en la vida de un extraño.

-Mi madre tiene una hermana encargada de un templo en Japón. Voy a visitarla un tiempo…según esto para corregirme.- Guiñó el muy pícaro.

-¿Templo en Japón? ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes ascendencia japonesa?-

-¡Claro! ¿No ves mi ojos rasgados?- bufó volteándome a ver y estirando la piel de su sien.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera risita. Era cierto que tenía un poco rasgados sus hermosos ojos azules, pero para sus finos rasgos, no le iba nada mal

-Soy japonés por parte de mi madre. Mi padre es alemán así que soy una especie de hibrido.- dijo al retornar su mirada al frente.

-¿Y para que quieren corregirte en Japón?- Seguí con mi interrogatorio.

-Soy un caso perdido según mi madre. Sólo porque me fui de pinta de la escuela de modelitos a la que me había enviado.- Respondió alzando los hombros como todo un sinvergüenza.

-¿Te fuiste de pinta? ¿Sólo por eso?- Cuestione incrédula.

-Bueno…quizá fue porque la pinta duró un año de viaje…o porque me expulsaron de 5 escuelas, o tal vez porque estuve íntimamente relacionado con una profesora…o- Silenció al ver mi cara perpleja de su larga lista de faltas.

-¿Tú crees que sea por eso?- el sarcasmo no tardó en salir de mis labios.

Dejó salir una carcajada al ver mi rostro de extrañeza. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber hecho tantas fechorías y sonreí como si hubiera sido una infracción menor. Sin embargo…su risa era tan enérgica y su rostro tan dulce que provocó en mi una sonrisa.

-Y ¿cuál es tu delito?- me cuestionó después de tomar aire.

Es increíble lo rápido que se esfumó mi sonrisa al escuchar esa simple pregunta. Caí de sentón a la dura realidad sin un colchón bien mullido para detenerme. Miré de nuevo con nostalgia la ventanilla del avión.

- No fue mi delito…fue el de mi madre por morirse y dejarme a cargo de alguien como mi padre…-Y así, con mis palabras, la atmósfera de bromas y risas se tornó en un incomodo silencio para ambos.

Al parecer, había arruinado la conversación y quizás una posible amistad con aquél apuesto muchacho.  
Nos tuvimos que someter a ese ambiente el resto del viaje, pues él no encontraba forma de sacar charla alguna después de mis palabras que eran básicamente, un modo poco original de causar lástima.  
Una ligera turbulencia sacudió mi cuerpo para hacerme reaccionar después de horas hundida en los obscuros pasajes de mi mente.

-Estimados pasajeros, estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto Narita, de Japón. Por favor no se desabrochen sus cinturones hasta que el avión haya aterrizado por completo. Gracias por volar con nosotros. No olviden ninguna pertenencia y que tengan un bonito día.- Una aeromoza anunció el final de nuestro vuelo.

Después de unos minutos, el avión dejo de moverse y todos los pasajeros abandonaron sus asientos para tomar sus maletas y salir de aquél aparato volador.

-Que tengan un lindo día…- masculle con ironía.

-Sí, así que sonríe. Ya estás aquí y no te puedes echar para atrás. Al mal tiempo buena cara.- De nuevo ese airoso muchacho tratando de animarme.

-Podría escaparme…-

-De una isla! Jajaja buena suerte. Aunque si tienes un buen plan no olvides en buscarme.- Me guiñó el ojo y tomo su pesada valija y un gran estuche de guitarra hecho de piel.

-Claro! Preguntaré bar por bar por el músico del lugar.- Me levanté para tomar mis cosas y salir junto con él.

-Jajaja buena esa! Aunque podrías intentar con mi nombre también. Alexander Ochmann. Pero todos me dicen Alex.-

-En Japón será fácil encontrarte con ese nombre.-

-O…para ahorrarte la búsqueda, puedes encontrarme en el tempo Higurashi.- ya fuera del avión, Alex deja su maleta en el suelo y toma mi mano con delicadeza para besarla dulcemente. – fue todo un placer….señorita?-

-Ah si! Perdón.- Quedé embobada unos segundos. – Me llamo Crystal… y todos me dicen…pues Crystal.-

-Un apodo muy original. ¿Quién fue el dueño de semejante ingenio?- De nuevo reímos como mejores amigos y no como personas que recién se conocieron después de pasar varias horas sentados uno alado del otro.

A lo lejos se podían divisar dos figuras. Al parecer una mujer y su pequeño hijo, quienes saludaban a Alex desde su sitio.

- Parece que me buscan por ahí.- Tomó de nuevo su maleta y se dirigió a donde ellos se encontraban. – Espero verte de nuevo Criss- Se despidió agitando su mano.

Me sonrojé por un instante. Me había cautivado su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus expresiones, su carisma y el hecho de que me haya alegrado mi camino hasta aquí.

_Criss? Mmm…no suena mal._

Con que diferencia fue recibido él a comparación mía, que pude ver la limosina y a la servidumbre con la expresión "otro rico a quien atender" impresa en toda su cara. Suspiré y entré. No había más remedio que vivir en ese lugar de ahora en adelante.

En el camino a la casa de mi padre, contemplé por la ventana el paisaje para irme habituando a mi nuevo hogar. Casas bastante sencillas, personas amables y calles limpias. En comparación con mi ciudad, eso era la utopía jamás escrita para mí.  
Miré hacia el cielo, que en este lugar si se podía afirmar que era azul, y bajé el vidrio de mi ventana para respirar el aire puro pero…algo atrajo mi atención. Un personaje bastante peculiar saltaba de techo en techo con increíble agilidad. Con su cabellera plateada y su traje rojo sangre. ¿Cómo no notarlo?

_Qué extraña es la gente de aquí… Ya nadie camina en la acera._ Pensé con bastante sorpresa acerca del suceso. Pero no podía pensar que era raro ya que en ese país, para mí todo era fuera de lo común, por lo que decidí no darle demasiada importancia.  
Lo que si me dejó perpleja fue la aparición de una colosal mansión frente a mí. Había llegado a casa de mi padre.

Está bien, no era todo un castillo, pero para alguien como yo que había vivido en un departamento sencillito con su madre toda su vida. ¿Qué otra reacción esperaban? Eso si! Era más grande que cualquier casa de la zona. Al parecer mi padre no escatimaba en gastos, pero si ahorraba cuando se trataba de darle pensión a mi madre.

Fui recibida por una escolta de soldaditos vestidos de mucamas y mayordomos, con la misma expresión que los que me recibieron en el aeropuerto. Estancia interesante la que tendría en ese lugar, rodeada de miradas juzgantes y atenciones hipócritas, motivadas por un salario que pagaba el alimento de sus mesas.

Me instalé, en lo que mi padre había llamado "mi habitación" pero yo prefería llamarle una celda bien aseada con una cama confortable y bastante luz como para cegar a un topo.

_Acostúmbrate Criss…será hasta que entres a la universidad…_

Suspiré profundamente y me recosté boca arriba sobre mi nuevo colchón de sueños.

_Criss…_ Esa sonrisita tonta apareció en mi cara como quinceañera enamorada.

Enamorada yo! Va! Jamás!- vociferé.

Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Mi debilidad era el cariño masculino. Claro! No estaba afirmando que era fácil de conquistar, pero era fácil de enamorar con cualquier mimo por parte de un barón.

_Una niña que creció sin un padre, busca esa calidez en el regazo de cualquier hombre…_ Y ese muchacho aparece en mi cabeza al pensar en la palabra "hombre".

Me levanté rápidamente, como despertando de un mal sueño. Quería distraerme de tales fantasías, así que decidí ir a conocer Alcatraz…digo, mi casa. Abrí la puerta del cuarto, que rechinaba anunciándome con alarido. De inmediato me topé con una mucama del batallón.

-Sabes si aquí hay un lugar para leer o algo con libros?-

-Se refiere a la biblioteca señorita?- respondió con indiferencia.

-Si eso!-

-Al final del pasillo da vuelta a la izquierda, baja las escaleras y la tercera puerta a su derecha.- Terminó para volver a sus labores.

-Ah…este gracias!- _Pero que mal carácter. Ni siquiera esperó a que le diera las gracias._

Biblioteca? Increíble! A mí me hubiera bastado con unos cuantos libros sobre un escritorio de madera carcomido por el paso de los años y un pequeño banquillo con la tela del asiento rasgada y una que otra salida de algodón de los bordes. Pero una biblioteca?  
Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, para llegar a lo que ni en mis más locos sueños esperé encontrar. Un cuarto con millones de libros colocados en rústicos libreros y otros cuantos más apilados. Un escritorio de caoba, tallado a mano, digno de un duque y tras esté, un vitral con la figura de una geisha danzando, acompañando sus pasos con sus dos abanicos ornamentados con la flor del cerezo.

-Cuando uno tiene dinero, compra las cosas más extravagantes para darlo a notar.- Me dije a mi misma.

Comencé a buscar algún título de interés para mí. Fantasía, terror, comedia y novelas románticas; ese tipo de cosas me mantenían despierta toda la noche, leyendo cada palabra e imaginándome a mi viviendo cada situación y que después de cada problema, sólo una frase me aliviara…"Y vivieron felices para siempre". Por desgracia los libros de ahí no eran de los que yo vería siquiera en una librería. Todos eran de finanzas y política, algunos cuantos de historia y otro más de matemáticas. Al parecer, mi padre no era de gustos literarios como la novela, el cuento o alguna que otra poesía. Francamente no me sorprendía. Era más frío que navidad en New York, por lo que me esperaba este tipo de lectura en su biblioteca.

Al no tener nada que leer, decidí ir a dar un paseo con un mapa de la ciudad que encontré sobre el escritorio.  
Después de perderme de pasillo en pasillo y de puerta en puerta, por fin di con la salida. Asustada, como gato enjaulado después de haber estado toda su vida en un lugar, di el primer paso y me encaminé a lo que sería mi futura escuela. Quería ver el instituto de modelitos en donde me harían vestir uniforme y me quitarían mi individualidad…

_Sólo porque me fui de pinta de la escuela de modelitos a la que me había enviado._

De nuevo ese rostro a mi cabeza. Ese aroma, esa sonrisa, esa voz…ese tal Alex me había dejado lelita ya bastante tiempo. Cada palabra que mencionaba o cada cosa que miraba me regresaban al confortable viaje en avión.

_Tonta! De seguro él ya se olvido de mi nombre!_

Si, lo más probable es que no recuerde a la extraña muchacha de la ventanilla que sentía pena por sí misma.  
Seguía pensando en él sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento me sorprendió y me hizo soltar el mapa. Corrí tras él para recogerlo y pude escuchar a mis espaldas el estruendoso claxon de un colosal camión de carga que cuadruplicaba mi tamaño en altura. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo, esperando sentir el impacto en mi cuerpo, las llantas pasar sobre mí y quedar moribunda en segundos. Pero…sentí una ligera brisa y una calidez extraña. El camión había tardado demasiado en arrollarme o tal vez son esos momentos que vives en cámara lenta…muy lenta.

Me aventuré a abrir los ojos y esperar el choque despierta, pero no vi ningún vehículo frente a mí. Veía cabellos plateados ondularse con el viento y un traje de color carmín, tan suave como la seda. Me di cuenta que estaba en brazos de un hombre bastante singular. Y no caminábamos o corríamos, sino saltábamos de techo en techo con mucha facilidad. Como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma y él no hiciera ningún esfuerzo en sostenerme por el aire.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Deberías ver por dónde vas.- sugirió irónicamente.

-Gracias…por rescatarme…- Tartamudeé.

Estaba nerviosa, sonrojada. Era tan apuesto pero de una manera extraña. Sus ojos eran de color dorado, con la pupila tan pequeña como un gato. Al parecer era albino, por su cabello claro, pero su piel no era blanca sino ligeramente apiñonada.  
Después de volver del país de los sueños, puse los pies en la tierra…literalmente. Lo miré frente a frente para observar sus hermosas facciones con detenimiento, pero la gorra que traía puesta no le iba nada bien.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima.- Dijo antes de dar un increíble salto y regresar a los techos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre y realmente me hubiera gustado saberlo, saber…quien era mi héroe, por cursi que se escuchara eso.  
Como rayo llegó un recuerdo a mi cabeza. Era la misma persona que vi desde la limosina cuando llegué esta mañana.

_Por lo que espero que nos sea la última vez que nuestros caminos se crucen._

Miré a mi alrededor y no reconocí ni la más mínima basurita del lugar… y eso que no había nada de basura. Estaba fuera de peligro pero más perdida que un turista novato, eso sí era tener problemas. Sólo veía pasar a las personas con demasiada prisa. La mayoría de ellos, estudiantes de una misma escuela, de uniforme de marinero verde con zapatos café. Todos apresurados de llegar a sus casas y comenzar a hacer los deberes o ir a tomar algún refrigerio con los amigos.  
En ese momento sentí a mis espaldas a una persona que se había detenido al ver mi rostro de preocupación

-Estas perdida?- Un dulce muchacho notó mi desesperación por la multitud y mi situación.

-Este…si. Conoces este lugar?- Señalé la ubicación de mi actual residencia en el mapa, con esperanza de que supiera cómo llegar ahí.

-Si! Pero estas algo lejos.-

En serio?- Me alivié al saber que no había parado del otro lado del mundo por andar saltando con un extraño.

Me dio varias formas para poder llegar pero no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que intentó explicarme. Era como si me hablara en otro idioma.

_Jajaja irónico…_

Entendió, con tan sólo ver el signo de interrogación dibujado en toda mi cara, que si me dejaba con tan extensas instrucciones, habría volantes con mi rostro por todas partes, con un letrero grande de "perdida".

-Descuida, te acompañaré hasta ahí.- Sonrió amablemente, ofreciéndome el brazo como todo un caballero.

Al parecer era un estudiante modelo, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Con su uniforme bien aseado y su cabello castaño bien peinado, no podía darme otra impresión.

-No eres de aquí ¿cierto?- Inquirió curioso.

-Se nota mucho?- respondí.

-No tanto… es sólo que es raro que las personas se pierdan aquí.-

-Raro? Para mí se me hace de lo más natural, ya que esto es gigantesco!-

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no es la gran cosa como parece. Te falta acostumbrarte.- comentó con dulzura. Era bastante agradable la gente de este país.

-Paso a paso… Déjame acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar, después a la escuela y de ahí a todo lo demás.-

-Y a qué escuela irás?- continuó el interrogatorio.

-No sé cómo se llama, pero supongo que a la más cercana.-

-Entonces seremos compañeros!- Se exalto de repente.- La escuela más cercana es a la que asisto.-

Parecía más emocionado que yo. La suerte era que ya tenía a alguien que me enseñe las reglas de mi nueva escuela y un posible amigo. Aunque el verde no me favorece…

_Con lo que me cuesta socializar…_

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Hojo- Se presentó esperando lo mismo de mi.

-Yo soy Crystal- le correspondí.

Después de unos metros caminando, empezaba a reconocer las calles por las que pasábamos y el lugar exacto donde estuve a punto de perder la vida y donde…fui rescatada.

-Por cierto Hojo… ¿conoces al superhéroe del lugar?- Pregunté inocente.

-QUE!- Dio unos pasos lejos de mí, asustado por mi aparente delirio.

-Este… bueno… Es que hoy fui auxiliada por un muchacho que se me hizo bastante extraño a mi parecer. Con un disfraz puesto…o por lo menos eso creo. Y por su fuerza y agilidad al rescatarme de mi posible muerte…pensé que era su trabajo de medio turno.- Traté de usar la comedia al decir semejante incoherencia.

-¿Cómo era?- comenzó a mostrar interés en mi locura.

Lo describí tan claro como lo recordaba, no sólo a él sino como lo había conocido y entre más escuchaba mis palabras, más interesado dejaba a Hojo. Quizá pensaba que me golpeé la cabeza y que ni siquiera tal camión existía o, muy poco probable pero…tal vez creía cada palabra.

-No he visto a nadie parecido.- respondió desanimado.

-Que lastima…-el abatimiento era contagioso.

Guardamos silencio por un rato y pude escuchar el sonido de un par de bolsas que él cargaba en el otro brazo.

-Qué es eso?- de nuevo mi curiosidad felina.

-Son unos obsequios para una amiga de la escuela.-

-De verdad!- Me emocioné como toda una romántica... –Y qué es?- …sin querer sonar impertinente.

Se detuvo para mostrarme su contenido y sacó de las bolsas un par de hierbas y unos inciensos. Un regalo que yo no pediría para navidad. Mi rostro hizo notar bastante su extrañeza ante artículos tan poco comunes para un lindo gesto.

-Em…le gusta eso a tu amiga? O es por algo especial?-

-Jajaja si, sé que es algo raro, pero es que es muy enfermiza. Falta mucho a la escuela y siempre es por algo diferente. Esto ayudará a renovar sus fuerzas y tal vez tenga oportunidad de verla más en el aula.-

No es el mejor regalo, debo de admitirlo, pero era algo detallista. Es lindo que un hombre se tome tantas molestias por ti y que se conforme con el simple hecho de mirarte cada día. Pocos hombres hacen eso… La mayoría van directo a… bueno…a lo físico. Esa amiga que le causaba ese gesto de niño soñador a Hojo, debe ser alguien especial.

-La quieres mucho verdad?- Mi instinto de hermana mayo salió de la nada.

-Si… pero no sé cómo decírselo.-

-Entiendo, a veces las palabras no son suficientes.- La seguridad de nuestra platica me recordaba lo fácil que fue platicar con Alex en el avión.

Era más fácil hacer amigos aquí que en donde vivía o tal vez soy de ese tipo de chicas que atrae a los muchachos buenos instintivamente.

-Lo común sería una flor, pero en tu caso un anillo o un collar te ayudaría mucho. Aunque…si esos regalos te funcionan, por mi no te detengas.- sugerí amistosamente.

Y sin más que agregar, llegamos a las rejas de la mansión que dejo boca abierto a Hojo.

- Vives aquí?- cuestiono asombrado.

- Temo que si…- no era algo que gustara presumir. – Te invitaría a pasar…pero necesitaría un mapa para que pudieras salir, por lo que será en otra ocasión. Te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras hasta aquí Hojo. Fue un placer conocerte.-

Se sonrojó ligeramente por mi ofrecimiento y mi gratitud.

El gusto fue mío. Nos veremos en la escuela.- se retiro despidiéndose desde lejos mientras yo abría el enrejado y entraba de nuevo en la prisión.

Extraño día el que había tenido, pero de alguna forma me había emocionado la idea de iniciar una nueva vida ahí. Las personas eran agradables y extremadamente serviles con los desconocidos. La escuela no se veía tan mala, a excepción del uniforme y los alumnos parecían lindos. Sin mencionar que aquí había un superhéroe que deseaba conocer mejor.

-Un reto interesante!- grité a todo pulmón en el patio, llamando la atención del jardinero que daba forma de peones de ajedrez a los arbustos de la entrada. Me apené y entre a la casa cohibida por mis modos de exaltarme.

_Si…será un reto el encontrarte de nuevo y averiguar tu nombre…chico de cabellos plateados…_

Esa noche, después de un agotador y bastante agitado día, tuve un sueño…un sueño muy extraño.

Me encontraba en un bosque, rodeada de colosales árboles y espesa maleza. Frente a mí, el más grande de todos los robles, imponente por su altura y su belleza, dejándome perpleja por unos segundos.  
De repente se escuchan pasos veloces sobre la hierba y gritos de una multitud embravecida. Un personaje que no logré distinguir por su velocidad, traspasó mi cuerpo como si yo fuera un espectro, como aire, como vapor que conformaba mi ser. Giré un poco para ver de quien se trataba, pero una flecha fue lanzada en mi dirección, sin darme oportunidad de esquivarla. Mi cuerpo se volvió palpable de nuevo y la flecha se clavo en mi hombro izquierdo con tal velocidad y fuerza que lo atravesó y se incrustó en el árbol de tras mío, dejándome atrapada.  
Una mujer de extraña vestimenta se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Ella portaba un arco, lo que me hizo deducir que fue ella quién me había atacado. Su cabello era negro y largo y sus ojos inexpresivos. Su simple mirada me petrificaba al pensar qué haría conmigo.

-Me traicionaste…- reclamó tenuemente mientras se dirigía a mí con caminar pausado.

-No! No es verdad! Tú…yo…- trate de justificarme por algo que ni yo misma comprendía.- Espera! Yo no te conozco.- en ese momento, su vestimenta cambió a una que reconocía. Era aquel uniforme que usaría en mi nueva escuela.

Ya no era la misma mujer de antes, era algo diferente en el cabello y la expresión, pero tenía cierto parecido con la anterior.

-¿Por qué?- continuaba diciendo. -¿Por qué me traicionaste?-

Y así todo acabó en obscuridad y después una ligera luz que terminó por despertarme. Era un pequeño brillo que salía de la ventana junto a mi cama. Había iniciado un nuevo día después de haber pasado la primera noche en lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Me incorporé y retiré las cobijas con pesadez. Tomé el cepillo del tocador y comencé a pasarlo lentamente sobre mi cabello rojizo y ondulado, mientras mi mente seguía en ese inusual sueño.

_Yo…no he traicionado a nadie… No lo haría…_

Continuaba tratando de justificar una supuesta traición a un delito jamás cometido, por lo menos no por mí. Una mucama tocó a mi puerta en el instante en que me puse una fina bata de seda que me había obsequiado mi padre como bienvenida.

-Señorita, su padre está aquí. Desea desayunar con usted. Por favor póngase presentable.-

_Mi padre aquí? Deseoso de pasar un tiempo conmigo? Eso tenía que verlo._

-Iré en un momento.- Respondí cerrando la puerta para poder ponerme algo de ropa.

Si bajaba con la bata y la pijama, mi padre haría la acostumbrada mirada de desaprobación que me hacía cuando niña.

Aun lo recuerdo, sólo que no muy bien. Se fue de la casa cuando yo era muy pequeña. Tenía 7 años de edad cuando le vi por última vez. Mi madre estaba en la sala llorando desconsolada, mientras él se encontraba en su alcoba empacando. Habían discutido por más de una hora; lo sabía porque pude escuchar los gritos desde mi habitación. Era difícil la privacidad en un departamento de un solo piso y con dos recamaras. Me asomé a mi ventaba y pude divisar una figura sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de mi padre. Una mujer al parecer, lo supe por su cabello largo y su silueta estilizada.  
Vi marchar a mi padre con esa persona como su nuevo amor, mientras mi madre se arrojaba en la depresión del abandono. Ella me dijo que la mujer con la que se había ido era de la oficina. Una oriental que se encargaba de las relaciones de nuestro país y el de ella. El país en el que ahora me encuentro, Japón. Así que no tardaría en encontrármela en este lugar. Por lo que trataré de no permanecer tanto tiempo en la casa, para evitar cualquier confrontación con la causante de la destrucción de mi familia.

_Si no tienes nada bueno que decir…no digas nada…_

Bajé las escaleras con un vestido que me había hecho mi madre. Una sutil provocación para mi padre, sutil pero dulce. Me dirigí al comedor y tome asiento en el otro extremo de la larga mesa rectangular donde mi papá solía tomar sus alimentos solo o con malas compañías. Del otro lado se encontraba él, con el periódico en mano y un cigarro entre sus dedos.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido.- dijo sin despegar la mirada de las noticias matutinas.

No dije nada. Me quede callada mientras me traían mi desayuno. Si abría la boca, solo sarcasmo saldría de ella y ahora que vivo aquí, no debo provocar al dueño del techo sobre mi cabeza.

-Este lunes iniciarás clases en la escuela que esta a unas calles de aquí. Puedes tomar el transporte público. Tu uniforme esta en tu alcoba. Espero que sea de tu talla…ya que has crecido mucho y no sabía cual eran tus medidas.-

-Descuida, me las arreglare.- Comí lo más rápido posible.

Me era incomodo estar a su lado. Mi madre era quien había cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. Estaba conmigo cuando enfermaba, me apoyaba en lo que decidía, me ayudaba siempre y también consentía. ¿Por qué iba a ser condescendiente con el hombre que siempre la hacía llorar? Siempre estaban peleando. Ya ni recuerdo si existió algún momento de felicidad en esa pequeña familia a la que pertenecí.

-Gracias por los alimentos… Iré a dar un paseo para conocer bien el lugar.- Me levanté de la mesa con indiferencia.

-No estaría mal que también te familiarices con este lugar. Dime ¿ya lo recorriste?-

-No es necesario. No deseo acostumbrarme a un lugar en el cual no pasaré mucho tiempo.- Me retiré sin decir más.

Conforme me acercaba a la puerta de salida, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poderlas detener. No estaba triste, estaba llena de ira, de coraje, al ver que él no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento de sus acciones. Siempre creyendo que está en lo correcto y que todo lo que hace esta bien, sin siquiera pensar en cómo se sentía ella…o yo.  
Dejé de mirar al frente y comencé a correr deseosa de salir lo más rápido de ahí. Sin importarme nada ni nadie. Abrí la reja y al girar, choque de frente con una persona.

-Cuidado. Sería mejor si ves por dónde vas.- Dijo una voz familiar.

Alcé la vista y me di cuenta que con quien había tropezado era con Hojo, el lindo muchacho que me había escoltado hasta mi casa el día de ayer. De inmediato se percató de mis ojos llorosos y la sonrisa se le esfumó de su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó consternado.

Sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas con mis manos y fingí una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que siempre suelo hacer…

-Discúlpame Hojo, es que me acabo de despertar y como bostecé, las lágrimas salieron. Eso es todo….Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Ayer me quedé con tu mapa sin darme cuenta y vine a devolvértelo para que no te pierdas nuevamente.- Extendió su mano para entregármelo.

-Jajaja mejor, en lugar del mapa me hubieras ofrecido tus servicios como guía.-

Ambos reímos por un momento y después él me ofreció su brazo nuevamente, como lo hizo ayer y con su acostumbrada sonrisa dijo:

-Para mi será un placer escoltarla a donde me diga.-

-En serio?- Me sonrojé por un instante. Olvidé por completo que había llorado hace unos segundos. Me gustaba la caballerosidad que mostraba y sobretodo…el cariño.- Entonces….mmm conoces algún parque para bajar el desayuno?-

-Claro! Sígueme!- y comenzó la caminata.

Yo imaginaba que sería un gran parque lleno de árboles y senderos para perdernos. Pero el parquecillo al que me llevó era sencillo pero agradable.

-Te gustan los parques?- inquirió al ver mi rostro admirando el placentero paseo.

-Jajaja no soy fanática, pero me gusta estar en lugares frescos y abiertos. La naturaleza es mi pasión.- aspire profundamente el fresco aire del lugar.

-Y dime…qué haces de visita en Japón?- su intriga por una extraña turista salió a la luz.

-De visita? Vine para quedarme…- respondí cabizbaja.

-No suenas muy alegre al respecto.-

-Cómo te sentirías si te apartaran de todo lo que conoces y amas?-

-Supongo que tienes razón… En especial si me apartan de…- Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

-AH! Si, lo que me recuerda. Tuviste oportunidad de darle el presente a tu amiga?-

-Por desgracia…no dejaron que la viera porque su enfermedad es contagiosa. Es por eso que tampoco ha asistido a clases…así que aun tengo su regalo en mis manos.-

-Ya veo…-

Continuamos platicando de trivialidades mientras paseábamos por el parque, cuando tres amigas de Hojo llegan a saludarlo inesperadamente, interrumpiendo el tranquilo momento. Traían el mismo uniforme que yo usaría más adelante. Siempre que lo veo me desanima…pero tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Hola Hojo!- Saludó alegremente una de ellas.

-Yuka, Eri y Ayumi!- Así las llamó Hojo.

-Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó Eri.

-Enseñándole el lugar a una nueva amiga.- Me señalo y todas las miradas se posaron en mí.- Ella es Crystal y es nueva en Japón. La otra vez la encontré perdida en las calles y ahora le muestro nuestra ciudad.-

-De verdad? En donde vives?- pregunto Yuka

-A que escuela iras?- Continuó Ayumi. No faltó mucho para que comenzaran a atacarme con preguntas.

-Etto…vivo a unas calles de aquí y por lo visto, voy a ir a la misma escuela que ustedes.-

-En serio?- Se emocionaron todas.- Qué edad tienes?- termino por inquirir Eri.

-16…-

-Entonces iras en el grado de Hojo.- La noticia de Ayumi me alegró un poco.

Las tres amigas siguieron con el interrogatorio, aparentemente más emocionadas que yo por mi llegada a su país. Me presionaron con su cercanía para responder todo lo que se les venía a la mente. Deben de ser pocos los extranjeros que estas tres conocen.  
Al quedar satisfechas de los datos que tenían sobre mí, regresaron la plática con Hojo, a quien habíamos ignorado por un rato.

-Dime Hojo, ya fuiste a ver a Kagome?- Preguntó Eri

-Kagome?- cuestione curiosa.

-Fui el día de ayer pero no me permitieron verla.-

_Ah! La chica que trae loquito a Hojo._

-Nosotras íbamos a pasar a verla. Tal vez si vamos todos juntos nos dejen verla.- La idea de Yuka interesó a Hojo. ¿Pueden culparlo? El pobre se moría por verla.

-Nos acompañas?- Volteó a verme.

-Si…no hay problema?- Sería extraño que llegara una completa desconocida a visitar a una enferma.

-Claro que no! Vamos todos!- Ayumi tomó mi brazo y todos nos dirigimos al hogar del amor de Hojo.

No me resistí, la verdad quería conocer a la chica de los sueños de Hojo. Posiblemente era alguien muy interesante, hermosa y tímida. Delicada por su enfermedad y muy dulce. Sonreí al imaginar los ojos brillosos de Hojo al verla después de no sé cuanto tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al arco de la entrada, me asombre más que al ver mi propia casa.

-Aquí vive?- inquirí boquiabierta

-Sí. Su familia se encarga de este templo.- Hojo toma mi mano para ayudarme a subir la larga escalinata hasta su casa.

_Mi madre tiene una hermana encargada de un templo en Japón…puedes encontrarme en el tempo Higurashi…_

Si…aun no lo he olvidado, aquél carismático muchacho que conocí en el avión. Se me había ido por unos segundos de la cabeza. Con tantas emociones que pasé ayer era natural. Pero su imagen seguía fresca en mi memoria.  
Llegamos a la entrada de la casa. Lo sorprendente era el templo, no la casa, pues esta era sencilla, como el resto. Tocamos a la puerta y un anciano con su nieto nos abrió para recibirnos.

-Buenos días señor, hemos venido a ver a Kagome.- Saludo Yuka

-Lo lamento, pero está muy enferma de Aujeszky, que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa así que mejor no se arriesguen. Gracias por venir adiós.- Nos cerró la puerta en la cara sin más comentarios o explicaciones.

Una forma de actuar bastante sospechosa diría yo. Sin mencionar que esa enfermedad sólo le da a los perros… No quise decir nada, pues no era medico y no podía afirmar algo que no se si era posible.

-Que lastima… no pudimos verla.- Eri se desanimo.

-La veremos en la escuela.- Ayumi trato de realzar su ánimo como toda buena amiga.

-Bueno vámonos, sino llegaremos tarde al colegio.- La caída expresión de Hojo me dio tristeza. Se veía tan alegre al saber que vería a esa tal Kagome.

Nos estábamos acercado a la orilla de las escaleras para bajar y cada quien irse por su camino, cuando algo llamo mi atención. Cerca de ahí había un enorme árbol rodeado por una pequeña cerca y adornado con papeles colgantes. Era el mismo árbol que había visto en mis sueños.

-Hojo…qué es eso?- Señalé intrigada.

-Eso es Goshimboku, el árbol sagrado del templo. Se dice que tiene poderes mágicos por el largo tiempo que ha existido.- Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras excepto yo, que continuaba mirando aquél roble, hipnotizada por su misterio.

-Vienes?- me llamó Eri.

-Adelántense. Yo quisiera explorar un poco. Además, no quiero retrasarlos para sus clases. Nos veremos después.- Nos despedimos agitando nuestra mano en el aire, mientras casa quien seguía su camino.

Se marcharon sin decir nada más. Supongo que era natural para ellos que quisiera conocer un templo, ya que era la primera vez que pisaba uno. Pero no era por el templo, era por mi sueño…por ese árbol.  
Me paré frente a él y lo observe detenidamente. Me visualice en mi sueño y me di cuenta que era el mismo árbol en donde esa mujer me había encajado una flecha. En el mismo punto donde al parecer había un pequeño hueco en la corteza. De hecho, parte de la misma no había crecido uniformemente, como si algo hubiera obstruido su desarrollo por largo tiempo.  
Me perdí en mis preguntas y pensamientos, sin percatarme que alguien me observaba por detrás.

-Sin importar cuanto lo mires no se moverá.- Reconocí inmediatamente la voz.

El guitarrista del avión, el guapo muchacho que me dejó un buen comienzo, Alex…  
Su fachada de galán se había ido con su ropa, pues vestía un kimono antiguo y tenía una escoba en sus manos.

-Jajajaja y esa ropa?- Me burle de su nuevo look.

-No te rías, mi tía me obligo a ponerme esto para limpiar el templo y dar la bienvenida a visitantes.-

-Vaya! Quién diría que este templo es donde viniste a parar.-

-Y tú? Viniste a buscarme? Te morías de ganas de verme verdad?- Su egocentrismo burlón me molestó…aunque algo tenía de cierto.

-Vine a visitar a tu prima con enfermedades perrunas.- No pude evitar carcajearme después de ese comentario.

Él no entendía mi broma ni mi razón por estar ahí.  
Tomamos asiento en la banca de piedra cerca del árbol y le pude contar con más tranquilidad mi primer día en Japón, después de haberlo dejado en el aeropuerto.

-Qué extraño…- Dijo pensativo

-Qué cosa?-

-Que el abuelo te haya dicho eso… A mí me dijeron que estaba internada en el hospital y cada vez que menciono que deseo ir a visitarla, mi tía me llena de tareas.-

-Vaya! Y pensaba que tú eras el raro…pero veo que es toda tu familia.-

Estaba a punto de hacer otra broma para que riéramos otro rato, cuando un gato salió de la nada, asustándome y dirigiéndose a una gran puerta corrediza hecha de madera.

-Demonio de gato! Siempre se ha de meter ahí.- Se levantó rápidamente Alex para atraparlo.

-Qué es ese lugar?- pregunté

-Es el lugar más tenebroso de este templo! Dicen que esta embrujado.- Pronunció con voz tenebrosa, alzando las manos como garras y moviendo los dedos con afán de asustarme.

-Uy…y hay fantasmas?- trataba de retarlo a asustarme de verdad.

-No, pero si un pozo con huesos que datan de más de 5 siglos.-

Eso llamó mi atención y mi interés, por lo que quise ir a verlo por mi misma y ayudarle a sacar a su regordete gato de ahí. Estaba oscuro y en el instante que puse un pie en el primer escalón, me llego el olor a muerte. Comenzaba a creerle ese cuento de los cadáveres en aquel viejo pozo de madera, lleno de musgo y mala yerba que crecía en el piso terroso.

-Buyo! Buyo!- Llamaba a su gato buscando en cada rincón.

-Es ahí donde están los huesos?- inquirí al señalar la boca del pozo.

-Si, pero ten cuidado, no te asomes mucho.-

-Ja! Por qué? Temes que me jale el muerto?-

-No pero esa madera es muy vieja. Puedes caer y luego tendré que rescatarte.-

Su engreída forma de hablarme, como héroe de película de acción con sus acostumbrados clichés, me hacia enfurecer. Así que decidí ignorarlo y asomarme al fondo del pozo, por si podía divisar algún cadáver ancestral. Era tan profundo y oscuro que tuve que inclinarme un poco más para lograr ver el fondo.  
De sorpresa, el gato de Alex me saltó a la cara, empujándome hacia atrás y haciéndome caer al suelo. Pude sentir como un pedazo de vidrio o cristal se incrustaba en mi frente, en medio de mis ojos, en el momento del ataque felino. O quizás haya sido una de sus garras…

-Te encuentra bien?- Alex se arrodillo para ver cómo estaba mientras yo palpaba mi frente en busca de sangre o alguna marca.

-Eso creo…- Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y él las retiro para revisar si estaba herida.

-Todo bien, nada pasó. Pero no quiero decir "te lo dije"-

-Pues no lo digas.- Me ofreció su mano y la rechacé por orgullosa.

En vez de su gesto, use el pozo para poder pararme. Grave error… hice presión en un tablón flojo que se desquebrajo y sin soporte, perdí equilibrio y caí al interior del pozo.

-CRIIISSSS!- Lo último que escuché fue el desesperado grito de Alex al intentar alcanzar mi mano.

Pero no lo logro… El pozo me trago y todo se obscureció por un pequeño instante. Pequeño, porque de la nada un gran número de luces me rodearon y la caída se hacía interminable. Me sentía ligera, como flotando en una dimensión paralela.  
Por fin toqué fondo y me puse de pie. No me había lastimado a pesar de la gran caída. Miré hacia arriba y de la boca del pozo se asomaba la luz del día. Algo que me extraño bastante, porque la habitación en donde me encontraba hace unos minutos, era muy obscura.

-Alex! Hey Alex! No me vas a ayudar a salir?- Grité sin obtener respuesta. – Hola?- El mismo silencio contestó a mis llamados.

Al parecer me encontraba sola. Ese chico me había abandonado en el fondo de su pozo y yo sin saber cómo salir.  
Observé con atención las paredes de piedras y madera. Algunas rocas estaban salidas y unos tablones puestos en desorden como escalera mal hecha. Qué más remedio…tenía que escalar.  
Con mucho esfuerzo, un poco de tierra en mi vestido, astillas en mis manos y raspones en mis piernas, logré subir hasta la cima.  
Quede paralizada al percatarme que ya no me encontraba en el templo Higurashi, estaba en medio de la nada. Árboles y arbustos por todas partes. Un cielo despejado, sin aviones ni cables de energía. El suelo era tierra y pasto, ya no más concreto y asfalto. Si, definitivamente ya no estaba en Tokio. Pero… ¿dónde estaba?  
Caminé sin rumbo, tratando de buscar ayuda. Miré hacia arriba y pude ver la copa del aquél gran árbol del templo, Goshimboku… Sabía que si llegaba hasta él podía encontrar el templo a unos pasos. Pero me había equivocado, sólo estaba el roble rodeado por una enorme liana, con más similitud al de mi sueño que antes.

Lo contemple de nuevo y los recuerdos de mi extraña pesadilla me saltaron a la mente.

_Me traicionaste… por qué me traicionaste?-_

Recordé a esa mujer y esas palabras…todo se puso borroso y oscuro después de eso…

[Tres horas después]

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Recuerdo…a Alex gritando mi nombre y tratando de alcanzarme desesperadamente, mientras yo caía en una profunda obscuridad. También recuerdo aquel árbol que me mantuvo hipnotizada por segundos, mientras me hundía en lo que quedaba de mi sueño. Lo recuerdo todo…excepto donde me encontraba. Aun estaba oscuro pero podía escuchar voces a mí alrededor, aunque no pude reconocer ninguna ni mucho menos ver persona alguna.

_-Se pondrá bien?-_ Dijo una mujer

_-Sí, sólo se ha desmayado. Esperemos que despierte pronto_.- otra voz de una mujer anciana le respondió.

_-Será cierto que viene del mismo tiempo que Kagome_?- inquirió la voz de un niño.

_-Pues si existen mujeres tan hermosas en la época de Kagome, me gustaría ir a conocerla.-_

_-Miroku! Quita tus manos de ella!-_

Sentí un roce en mi pecho y comencé a reaccionar, abriendo lentamente mis ojos y enfocando las tres figuras borrosas frente a mí. Una mujer, un hombre y un…al parecer un niño, me observaban fijamente conforme abría por completo los ojos y me incorporaba en el tatami.

-Que bueno que has despertado! Cómo te sientes?- Tras mío se encontraba la anciana mujer que vestía un antiguo traje de sacerdotisa.

Sabía que era antiguo, sabía que era de sacerdotisa y sabía que era japonés; pues los libros de historia de mi padre alguna vez me llamaron la atención de niña, para ojearlos por un rato e ilustrarme un poco acerca del pasado, aunque fuera sólo por medio de las imágenes.  
Me asustó el hecho de que me encontraba rodeada de personas desconocidas para mí, con vestimentas de siglos pasados, en una choza a punto de derrumbarse. Ya no más sencillas casas de cemento, todo era paredes de madera bajo techos de paja. Y además…

-AH! Quién me cambió de ropa?- Ya no traía el vestido de mi madre, sino un kimono parecido al de la anciana.

-Te encontramos desmayada, con raspones y el vestido rasgado. Por eso te trajimos aquí. Te curamos y te cambiamos de ropa.- Se acercó amigablemente el hombre.

-No te asustes, no te haremos daño.- Continuo la joven mujer al verme tan intimidada por toda esta situación.

Podían culparme? La sangre se me había bajado a los pies al saber que había sido visto desnuda por unos completos extraños y dos de ellos eran un niño y un hombre. Miré a mi alrededor buscando la salida más próxima para salir de este manicomio.

-Tranquila, no dejamos que el pervertido de Miroku se acercará.- Las palabras del niño me habían regresado un poco de aliento, pero aun estaba bastante confundida y temerosa.

-Pero dónde estoy? Y quiénes son ustedes?- por fin decidí preguntar después de tanta conmoción.

-Mi nombre es Sango.- respondió la mujer de kimono rosado que cargaba un boomerang gigante en la espalda y acariciaba con cariño a un pequeño gato amarillo de…dos colas?

-Yo soy Shippo.- Continuo el infante de extraña apariencia. Empezaba a dudar que fuera un niño del todo.

-Y mi nombre es Miroku.- Se acercó invadiendo mi espacio personal y tomando mi mano para besarla con gentileza. –Y cuál es el nombre de tan bella flor?-

Lo admito, me cautivo por un momento dejándome por unos segundos en las nubes, reflejando al sol de mis fantasías en todo mi rostro, enrojeciéndolo por completo. Observándolo con mayor detenimiento y cercanía, me di cuenta que el muchacho frente a mi era bastante apuesto y por lo visto muy cortés, aunque ciertamente la sabana púrpura que tenía amarrada al torso no le favorecía.

-Soy…Crystal.- titubeé, estaba nerviosa porque seguía tomando mi mano y haciéndole caricias con su dedo pulgar, formando pequeños círculos en mi piel.

-Crystal…mmm que hermoso nombre.- se acercó un poco más al punto de poder sentir el aire que dejaba salir por la nariz y llegaba a mis labios como cálida brisa. – Dime, no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

O.O? Me quedé en blanco, petrificada con esa pregunta. El encanto se había ido y la forma en la que había intentado conquistarme con miradas y caricias sutiles, terminó por arruinarse. Había saltado de la seducción a la proposición sin siquiera estar acompañado por una excusa inteligente como -_me quedan 3 meses de vida_-.  
Pero antes de que pudiera responderle o siquiera darle una buena bofetada, ya se encontraba en el suelo con el gigantesco boomerang de Sango sobre su cabeza. Al parecer existía una relación entre ellos y Sango no estaba muy contenta al ver ese tipo de escenas.

-Y quien te presto esas ropas fue la anciana Kaede…- digo entre dientes Sango encolerizada…no sé si conmigo o con Miroku.

-Puedes conservar el traje… era de mi hermana mayor.- prosiguió la anciana

-Y no se enfadará si me lo quedo?- el rostro de Kaede palideció y todos bajaron la mirada. Al parecer no debí de hacer esa pregunta.

-Mi hermana murió hace ya 50 años…- Y me habían dado la respuesta del por qué.

-Usualmente en estos casos, las personas dicen -lo lamento- -lo siento- o -mi más sincero pésame- pero… como podía decir eso? Si no conocí a su hermana y mucho menos la conocía a ella. No llevaba ni 15 minutos ahí y ya me sentía en una situación incómoda.

-Tú también vienes de la misma época que Kagome?- El pequeño había quebrantado el silencio que sin querer ocasioné.

-De la misma época? Kagome?- cuestione confundida.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, esta no es tú aldea y al ver tu ropa, es obvio que provienes del tiempo de Kagome.- explicó la vieja mujer.

-Pues…supongo que si…- le contesté al niño sin saber exactamente a que se referían con la misma época o el mismo tiempo.

_Y para el caso…quién es Kagome?_

Súbitamente nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida…

-Dónde está el fragmento de Shikon?- …por la amenazante llegada de un muchacho a quien no pude reconocer por la luz del sol que entraba fulminante por la pequeña puerta de la cabaña, la cual me cegaba evitándome ver la figura del sorpresivo visitante.

Cuando la cortina de bambú se cerró impidiendo que la luz nublara mi visión, pude inmediatamente identificar al chico que se encontraba frente a nosotros, demandando un artículo al parecer de su propiedad. Estaba asustada y sorprendida por su intimidante actitud, pero alegre al ver que quien había aparecido era el último que pensé encontrarme aquí y el primero con el que desearía toparme en cada calle. El muchacho de los cabellos plateados…

-InuYasha tranquilízate, asustas a nuestra invitada.- Miroku intentó apaciguarlo.

_InuYasha…con que ese era su nombre…_

-Kagome dijo que aquí se encontraba un fragmento de Shikon.-

-Por cierto…y Kagome?- preguntó Sango al ver que tal persona no estaba ni cerca.

-Kagome?- Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes…

Fuera de la casa, se escucha un estruendoso grito de una mujer exasperada por algún motivo.

-InuYasha! OSUWARII!- espetó furiosa.

El collar que InuYasha llevaba en el cuello emitió un ligero brillo y palpitar, que jaló al pobre muchacho para estampar su rostro en el suelo. Segundos después dio aparición la mujer que había causado tanto alboroto. Con los ojos reflejando llamas internas y humo saliéndole por los oídos, comenzó a reñirle a InuYasha.

-Por qué me dejas atrás con tanta prisa?- gritó tan energética que puedo jurar que hasta en china escucharon aunque sea un ligero susurro.

InuYasha continuaba bocabajo sobre la marca que dejo en el suelo, después de semejante golpe. Yo estaba irritada por tal actitud. Pero qué se creía esta chica que era para tratarlo así?  
Me puse de pie y fui en dirección a él. Lo ayude a levantare y lo mire a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos dorados, hasta que el movimiento de sus orejas me llamaron la atención.

_Orejas?_

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunté disimuladamente, fingiendo familiaridad y cariño, siendo que hace unos segundo apenas había escuchado su nombre.

Él fijó su mirada en mí volviendo a atraer la mía hacia él. Esperaba un comentario de su parte, cualquier cosa que me hiciera pensar que él también había anhelado nuestro rencuentro. Un –_Eres tú! Cuanto tiempo!- _o –_Esperaba encontrarte de nuevo…-_ Pero en cambio, dio media vuelta y continuó la discusión con aquella mujer que le había provocado la caída. Fue un golpe bajo para mi ego, pues me había ignorado por completo.

-Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?- Demando una respuesta

-Porque en cuanto dije que había detectado un fragmento de Shikon, te fuiste corriendo y me dejaste atrás!-

-No podíamos perder más tiempo! Sino perderíamos otro fragmento!-

Parecía que era costumbre de ellos dos discutir de tal manera que ignoraran su entorno por completo.

-Encontraron otro fragmento de Shikon?- Por suerte, el niño de nuevo rompió el ambiente de tensión. Aunque no por mucho tiempo…

-Bueno...de hecho…- La mujer posó su mirada en mí y todos la imitaron.

-Será mejor que nos devuelvas ese fragmento si no quieres que…- InuYasha colocó su mano derecha sobre el mango de la espada que estaba en su costado izquierdo.

Un evidente signo de amenaza de muerte…algo que me tenía aterrada. ¿Dónde estaba el chico lindo que me rescato de una muerte dolorosa? Y ¿Quién era este extraño de orejas de perro que no le importaría hacerme cachitos y comerme en un emparedado?

-OSUWARI!- De nuevo esa palabra que puso fin a la escena de terror de InuYasha. –Perdónalo, no es tan agresivo como parece. ¿Tú quien eres?-

-Crystal…- respondí con dificultad mientras intentaba calmar mis temblantes rodillas con mis manos.

-La encontramos cerca de Goshimboku, inconsciente y algo lastimada, por lo que la trajimos aquí.- informó Sango a la chica de temperamento explosivo.

-Disculpa…¿Qué es eso del fragmento de Shikon?- Quería saber de qué se me acusaba antes de ser destajada por la espada de mi desilusión.

-Crystal es del mismo lugar que tú Kagome.- comentó la anciana Kaede antes de que Kagome respondiera mi pregunta.

-Eso es verdad?- me preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno yo…- ¿cómo esperaba que le diera una respuesta que ni yo misma conocía?

-Lo más prudente es que le expliques la situación Kagome. Esta tan confundida como tú cuando llegaste por primera vez.- Sugirió la anciana al verme tan temerosa por todo lo acontecido, que ni ponerme en pie podía.

-Tienes razón. Ven, acompáñame. Un extraño a la vez es suficiente.- Tomó mi muñeca, me haló y me condujo fuera de la cabaña.

Dimos un ligero paseo por la humilde aldea en la que nos encontrábamos. Todos los que allí vivían saludaban con agrado y gentileza a Kagome a diferencia mía, que sólo me obsequiaban una mirada que decía _– Y tú, quién eres?-_ y susurros a mis espaldas.

El uniforme que llevaba Kagome era el mismo que usaría muy pronto, lo cual me hizo entender porque todos decía que provenía de la misma época que ella… bueno de eso todavía no estaba segura, pero pronto iría a su misma escuela, por lo que podía considerarse como provenir de la misma dimensión. Me sentí en confianza al ver algo familiar en este lugar para variar, así que con ella decidí aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, antes de que me vaya a hacer un encefalograma.

-Qué es este lugar?-

-Es el antiguo Japón de hace 500 años.-

-QUE? 500 AÑOS?- caí de sentón a la realidad e inevitablemente también al suelo.

-Estas bien?- me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Cómo es posible? 500 años en el pasado? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.- estaba atónita. No podía esperar que creyera en semejante locura.

-Ayer había llegado a Japón, casi me mata un camión, conocí a personas inusuales y ahora había viajado al pasado?- Analicé en voz alta.

-Entiendo que has de estar asustada. Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero es posible.- Asustada era poco decir.

-Pero cómo? Sólo caí en un antiguo pozo, no cruce por ninguna maquina ni encontré ningún extraño portal.-

-Creo que es por Goshimboku…- dijo dudosa.

A pesar de que ella llevaba más tiempo en esta realidad, supongo que aun no sabía, con exactitud, como se encontraba en este lugar.  
Caminamos en dirección a Goshimboku, el árbol que lo inicio todo…mi sueño y mi viaje y esta extraña situación…

-Se cree que las raíces de Goshimboku crecen bajo el pozo. Este colosal roble trasciende en el tiempo porque ha estado presente desde esta época hasta la nuestra, actuando como puente entre dos tiempos.- Kagome había entrado en el pensamiento filosófico, mientras me explicaba el factor que ocasionó mi llegada a este tiempo.

Admiré nuevamente ese bello árbol, hipnotizada por su tamaño y su imponencia. Me relajaba y a la vez me ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué habrá vivido antes de esa fecha?  
Me acerqué un poco más, para palpar aquella marca que en la corteza se había creado por una obstrucción que impidió que ésta creciera uniformemente, la misma marca del Goshimboku de 500 años en el futuro.

-¿Qué había aquí Kagome?- cuestione conforme recorría la marca con la yema de mis dedos.

-Ahí…encontré a InuYasha dormido a causa del hechizo de una flecha.- contempló junto conmigo, aquella huella de recuerdos.

Mi mano había encontrado un pequeño agujero en la segunda capa descubierta de la corteza. Mis dedos exploraron su interior y uno terminó pinchado por una astilla o algo insertado en ese mismo hoyo.

_-Me traicionaste…- _ese recuerdo apareció como rayo en mi cabeza

-_Por qué me traicionaste?-_ Extrañamente, la marca estaba situada en el mismo lugar que la flecha me atravesó y se clavo en mi sueño.

Gire hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, en el mismo lugar que la mujer de mis sueños estaba parada. De inmediato me di cuenta que era Kagome la que apareció en esa ilusión por un instante, pero no era la única…había otra mujer…

-Oye Kagome…-

-Si dime?-

_Kagome… Kagome…_

…_una amiga de la escuela…es muy enfermiza…_

…_ya fuiste a ver a Kagome?_

…_puedes encontrarme en el tempo Higurashi…_

Ya recordaba porque ese nombre se me hacia tan familiar.

-AH! Tú eres Kagome Higurashi! cierto?- espeté

-Qué? Como sabes mi apellido?- inquirió sorprendida.

_Eso explicaba el uniforme…_

-Eres la compañera de Hojo y la prima de Alex! Y…AH! Eres la niña del templo que tiene moquillo! O algo así…- La señalé como niña pequeña apuntando con el dedo índice.

-Mi abuelo y sus enfermedades. Pero sí, soy compañera de Hojo y por lo visto conoces a mi primo…no sabía que ya estaba en casa.-

-Claro que está en casa! Tratando de visitar a su prima hospitalizada! O que me dices de Hojo? Quien está preocupado por su compañera a quien quiere mucho y no puede visitar porque su enfermedad es contagiosa!-

-Lo sien… un momento! No tengo porque disculparme. ¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamarme?-

-Da la casualidad que los conozco y me hablaron de ti. Yo imaginándome una niña dulce y delicada y me encuentro con una mentirosa!-

-El que les diga de esto o no es decisión mía! No tienes derecho de llamarme mentirosa sino sabes nada!-

-Seguro! Mientras ellos no pueden dormir porque la frágil Kagome está enferma, ella toma el sol en la época antigua no?-

-No tomo el sol! Estoy… estoy… enmendando un error…- bajó el tono de voz y dirigió la mirada hacia suelo.

-Enmendando un error?- no había entendido a que se refería.

-El fragmento que tienes en tu frente…es una pequeña parte de una joya conocida como la perla de Shikon.-

-La perla de Shikon?- Era oficial, cada vez entendía menos este lugar.

-Es una joya que incrementa los poderes de cualquier demonio ambicioso y también puede concederte cualquier deseo.-

-DEMONIO? Aquí hay demonios?- eso sí era extraño.

Por lo que había leído en mis libros de cuentos de hadas y fantasía, los demonios sólo existían en la imaginación de los seres humanos, por lo que no podía creer que en realidad si vivieron en la antigüedad.

-Te sorprende? Acabas de conocer a uno, al pequeño Shippo.-

-Te refieres al niño? Es un demonio?- _Eso explica la apariencia…_

-InuYasha también es uno…bueno en parte. Él es un Hanyou.-

-Qué es un Hanyou?-

-Un hibrido, un hombre mitad bestia.- _Y eso explica las orejas…y los ojos…y el cabello…_

Entonces no fue mi imaginación…aquel cristal si se había incrustado en mi frente cuando caí después de ser sorprendida por el bodoque que tienen por gato en la casa de Alex.

-Pero…por qué tan valioso objeto se encuentra en pedazos?-

-Bu-bueno…po-porque… yo…- tartamudeo nerviosa y sonrojada. –fue un accidente…-

No se necesitaba ser un genio ni saber más sobre el tema para deducir que ella había roto la perla de Shikon de algún modo y que ahora tenía que encontrar pedazo por pedazo. No es que ella llegara por accidente, más bien el accidente fue cuando ella llegó.

-jajaja además de mentirosa, torpe.- Disfruté su rostro encolerizado por mi comentario. Un pequeño pago por hacer preocupar a Hojo.

Todavía tengo presente en mi memoria, la expresión de ese amable chico cuando el anciano del templo le dijo que no podían ver a Kagome. Él pensando que el amor de su vida se está muriendo y ella ocupada en otro lugar.

-Bueno…me darás el fragmento?- su tono de inconformidad había dejado atrás a la amable Kagome. Se había quitado la máscara de la niña amable y comprensiva.

-Le dirás a Hojo tu secreto?- Pero no me dejaría intimidar por su demanda.

-Qué no entiendes? No puedo!-

-Entonces me quedaré con el fragmento. Tú lo perdiste, yo lo encontré. Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda.- Le di la espalda y me marche en seguida antes de que pudiera continuar alegando y yo terminara dándole un buen golpe a esa niña desconsiderada.

No es que quisiera conservar este pedazo de cristal inútil para mí, es sólo que quería regresarle el favor a Hojo haciéndose merecedor de la verdad y quitándose una preocupación de encima. Mínimo debía de hacer eso, o por lo menos a su familia, a Alex…  
Caminé sin rumbo, buscando la casa de la cual salí minutos atrás, pero todas eran iguales y las miradas de los aldeanos sobre mí no me ayudaban mucho. Me sentía fuera de lugar.  
A lo lejos pude divisar un árbol torcido con una figura familiar sobre una de sus ramas más altas.

-InuYasha?- intente enfocar mejor la imagen que al final me respondió mi pregunta.

Efectivamente era InuYasha. Me dirigí hacia él, saliendo de la aldea y entrando a un lugar abierto cerca de la civilización. La mirada de InuYasha estaba perdida en el horizonte y conforme me iba acercado su expresión se volvía más clara. En Tokio, la sonrisa de InuYasha mostraba galanura y confianza al momento de rescatarme; hace unos minutos, su expresión era de ira aunque mostraba unos ojos alegres; pero esta vez, su rostro transmitía nostalgia. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó mi cercanía. Estaba prácticamente debajo de él, recargada en el árbol, contemplando su figura.  
Me dispuse a sentarme sobre el verde césped para no interrumpir el dialogo consigo mismo que tenía tan profundamente. No me fijé que una pequeña rama seca se encontraba en el preciso lugar donde pensaba recargarme. El crujir de ésta anunció mi presencia e InuYasha se vio interrumpido por mi intromisión a su espacio de meditación. De un salto, bajo del árbol y se colocó frente a mí.

-Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó indiferente.

_Si, también a mi me da gusto verte._

-No lo sé y me tiene sin cuidado.- con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre me ponía de mal humor.

-Oye tú, ya le entregaste el fragmento de Shikon a Kagome? Así podrás regresar a tu época y no volver aquí.-

Por fin había entendido de lo que este asunto se trataba al exigirme la devolución de este pedazo de cristal. Kagome me veía como una intrusa y seguramente por eso me pidió el fragmento para que yo pudiera desaparecer.

_Entonces este trozo de perla es la llave que me permite cruzar al mundo…de InuYasha…_

-Este objeto es muy valioso, cierto?- lo miré traviesa, tenía algo entre manos.- Entonces lo conservaré.-

-Qué? No lo permitiré! Entrégamelo si no quieres que…- exasperó como antes, con la mano amenazante sobre el mango de su espada.

-Sino qué?- seguí mirándolo sin dar paso atrás o dejar de sonreír engreídamente. – Se que no te atreverías siquiera a hacerme un simple rasguño.-

-Por qué estas tan segura?-

-Porque si te importara poco la vida de alguien más, inclusive alguien que no conoces, como yo, no me hubieras rescatado el día de ayer.-

-No sé de que hablas.- lo negó como si lo hubiera olvidado, haciéndome ver como una tonta.

-Bueno…eso no importa. Mi decisión es final. Me quedaré con el fragmento y posiblemente me quede también unos días aquí.- Miré a mi alrededor juzgando en silencio mi próximo lugar de costumbre. -Nunca se sabe, puede que me veas por estos lugares más seguido.

-Este lugar no es para descansar. Hay monstruos y demonios peligrosos! Ni pienses que te estaré cuidando todo el tiempo! Si valoras tu vida, regresa de donde viniste.-

-Aha! Te preocupas por mi?- exclamé victoriosa. Había ganado unas dulces palabras de ese lindo Hanyou. Quizá lo más tierno que me había dicho desde que llegué.

-Claro que no! Yo no dije eso!- desvió su mirada, molesto por no saber cómo convencerme de irme. –Me importa poco si una criatura llega a devorarte.-

-Hagamos un trato.- trate de quitar esa fría expresión de su rostro. – Me permites quedarme un tiempo y si te llego a ocasionar problemas o retrasos, te devolveré el fragmento.- Capte su atención de nuevo. –Pero! Si te demuestro que puedo cuidarme sola e incluso ayudarte en algo! Tendrás que aceptarme como parte de tu equipo.- Extendí mi mano derecha frente a él para que el me ofreciera la suya y estrechar como signo de acuerdo. – Cerramos el trato?-

Francamente no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero quería averiguarlo. InuYasha ya me había conquistado con lo que me mostró de su personalidad, por lo que quería conocerlo más. Irme y olvidarlo ya no eran opciones para mí. La idea de vivir en Japón, me desagradaba por completo. Apartarme de todo lo que conocía y apreciaba sin siquiera consultarme, era algo que me había amargado el alma. Por fin encontré algo excitante en este lugar y no dejaría pasar esta aventura sólo porque alguien me lo diga, me diga que no pertenezco aquí siendo que ni yo misma deseaba pertenecer, pero al ver que no tenía otra opción, haría de mi estancia algo interesante. Seguir órdenes nunca ha sido lo mío.

-por qué quieres quedarte?- inquirió dudoso de mí.

-No me malinterpretes, no lo hago por el lugar. Sólo quiero ser tu amiga.- Se sonrojo ligeramente pero sin cambiar su expresión y mirando de nuevo al horizonte tratando de ocultarlo. –Todos necesitamos de amigos.-

-Yo no necesito amigos.-

-Y lo dice el chico que está rodeado de seis personas de su equipo.- Mi mano se había cansado así que la baje e hice lo mismo que él, mirar hacia otra parte…- además, no lo decía por ti…-

Mi intención no era el de causar lastima y mucho menos convencerlo externando su compasión con mi actuación de cachorro abandonado, pero al parecer había tocado un punto clave en él que tal vez lo convencería de aceptar mi petición. En parte lo que le dije tenía algo de verdad. En este lugar…en Japón…estaba completamente sola…

-En verdad me lo devolverás?- Pregunto después de unos segundos de meditar mi propuesta.

-Qué cosa?-

-El fragmento niña!- espetó desesperado.

-Lo prometo. – sonreí amigablemente. – En sí, el fragmento no dejará de ser tuyo, sólo que por un lado lo tendrás en tu mano y por el otro, yo seré su portadora.-

-De acuerdo…acepto el trato.-

-Excelente! Y si no te molesta, me gustaría que me llamaras Criss, no niña.- Me ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato por completo sin decir ni una palabra.

Había abierto la puerta a su mundo, pero para poder entrar tendría que ganarme su confianza, cosa que al parecer no sería nada fácil, pero me gustaban los retos. Todo esto era un misterio para mí. La perla se Shikon, la época antigua, demonios, hanyous, incluso él era una incógnita para mi…por lo que el primer paso que tenía que efectuar era intentar encajar en el entorno y no meter la pata para poder quedarme el mayor tiempo posible a lado de mi héroe…el chico de los cabellos plateados…

_Claro que primero me tengo que cambiar de ropa. Esto es algo estorboso…_

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabaña, donde les informaría a quienes me despertaron, que deshacerse de mí no sería tan sencillo, ahora tendrían que aceptarme… No creo que sea difícil por parte del monje o del niño demonio, incluso la Anciana ha sido muy hospitalaria conmigo, pero las mujeres siempre se sienten amenazadas por mi presencia y en este grupo no sería la excepción; sobretodo con Kagome.

_Este reto se está volviendo más complicado de lo que pensé._

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo. No tiene mucho cambio pero a partir de aqui si voy a modificar algunas cosas. Espero les haya gustado. Prometo seguirla en cada rato libre que tenga ya que me gusta como empezó esto y escribir me relaja y disculpen los errores de dedo, pero tengo dislexia y a veces se me va uno que otro dedazo. SALUDOS!**


End file.
